


Day 9: Under an Umbrella

by MysticalKC



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Umbrella, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalKC/pseuds/MysticalKC
Summary: Part of a 30 day OTP challenge. Day 9: Under an Umbrella. Adrien and Marinette have a heart to heart under a familiar umbrella.





	Day 9: Under an Umbrella

Marinette was walking home after a study session at Alya's. It was raining pretty heavily but Marinette didn't mind one bit. The air just smelt and felt a lot fresher when it rained. She had an umbrella anyway. An umbrella that she still had to give back to her blonde haired friend.

She was walking past the local park when she spotted her blonde haired friend sat on a park bench absolutely drenched. She rushed over and sat next to him while positioning the umbrella so it stopped the rain from hitting them both.

"Are you ok Adrien?" She asked.

"I'm alright Marinette," He frowned.

She cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow, "What's bothering you?"

"My father," He sighed, "Why am I never good enough for him?"

"Oh Adrien," Marinette's heart broke for him, "Your father may not express himself in the most loving way but he does love you. He just doesn't know how to properly express that."

"I know deep down that you're right Marinette," Here he paused and took a deep breath, "But that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt when he tells me that I need to be better or I need to do better."

"I'm sorry Adrien," Marinette sighed sadly.

"It's not your fault Mari," Adrien reassured her.

"I know," She placed her head on his shoulder, "You're welcome at my home anytime. My parents love you."

"Thanks Marinette. You always seem to appear when I need you and that just makes me like you more," He confessed.

"That's what friends are for Adrien," She smiled, "And I like you too."

Adrien grinned goofily, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend but only if you would do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend," Marinette teased as she smiled shyly, "Shall we go back to my home and get something sweet to eat?"

"We shall," He replied, "Is that my old umbrella?"

"It is," Marinette answered, "I didn't want to throw it away when there's nothing wrong with it whatsoever. I've actually been keeping it so I could give it back to you but I've forgotten every time."

"You can keep it Marinette," Adrien smiled at her cuteness. She's cute when she rambles.

"Thanks," She blushed as she saw the tender smile playing on his lips.

They walked to Marinette's hand in hand under a big black umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
